Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a vertical capacitor, and in particular, to methods of forming a vertical capacitor using a semiconductor process and vertical capacitors formed thereby.
A capacitor is a typical component constituting electronic devices (e.g., semiconductor integrated circuit). There is an increasing demand for capacitors with high capacitance.
A basic structure of the capacitor may be a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) structure including an upper electrode, a lower electrode, and a dielectric layer interposed therebetween. The capacitance of the capacitor is linearly proportional to a facing area between the upper and lower electrodes, and thus, in order to obtain high capacitance, the capacitor should be configured to increase the facing area between the upper and lower electrodes. However, there are many technical difficulties in increasing the facing area between the upper and lower electrodes, due to increasing integration density of the semiconductor devices and increasing demands for lightweight, thin, and small electronic devices.